A Betrayal of Evil
by sora-kitsune
Summary: When Kagura's life is cut short, Kanna begins to obtain emotions that she never had before. Now that she is set on getting revenge, how far will she go to get it? Far enough to betray anyone she has ever known or will know? R and R.
1. My Poor Sister

Chapter 1. My Poor Sister  
  
The thick miasma laid over the fortress of Naraku. Corpses of survants who breathed in the miasma laid throughout the castle. Kagura sat outside the castle. She used her Dance of the Dead to put several corpses in battle against each other. She sighed with bordom. Something that usually didn't come to her.  
  
She put her fan down as the bodies fell to the ground and broke into peices. She looked towards the castle with anger and desperation in her eyes. Naraku had finally broken her, or so he thought.  
  
Kagura clenched her fists angrily. She held up her fan and yelled Dance of the Dragon. Several twisters of wind appeared and ran through the castle. However, they were stopped when they hit the barrior Naraku made. She shook with furry at this.  
  
Her thoughts wandered. Naraku was gone now, and yet his barrior held strong against her. She began to curse under her breath. She waved her hand as blades of wind began to move from her and at anything in their path. Yet, still her attacks went useless.  
  
"Damn, that bastard!" she yelled at the barrior. Her eyes full of hate and anger for him. It didn't matter if she was his detachment. She wanted her freedom from him. She began to walk away from the castle.  
  
Kagura fell to the ground while clutching her chest with agony and pain. She looked up weakly at Naraku in his baboon pelt. She could see an evil smirk spread across his pale and evil face.  
  
"Dam you." she mummbled weakly. With all her might, she was able to send a wave of wind blades at him. However, each one was repelled as it came close to him. His smirk only got wider as she did so.  
  
"You know Kagura." he said in a slimey voice. "You weren't supposed to die yet." he said.  
  
Kagura's eyes went large as he continued to squeeze her heart. Blood dripped from his hand as a loud and ear peircing scream was sent throught the night air. That was last of Kagura. Naraku smirked as Kanna suddenly appeared. She knelt down next to the dead body of her sister.  
  
She looked at Naraku, however, he had vanished once more. Kanna placed a hand to Kagura's cold face. It sent a wave of shivers up her spine. She found Kagura's fan, clutched in her hands. Kanna pulled the fan away from her and looked it over. She opened it and gave it a soft wave. As she did, the wind changed and grew slightly, then stopped.  
  
Kanna couldn't beleive it. Not only did Naraku kill her sister, but now, Kanna could control the wind that Kagura once did. For the first time in her life, Kanna cried. They were silent, but tears none the less. Kanna wiped her eyes as she stood up. The fan resting at her feet, she pulled out her mirror and drained Kagura's soul.  
  
"This way, you shall always be with me." she said in her distant and emotionless voice. She bent down and picked up the fan. She looked at it a moment before putting it on the small sash around her waist.  
  
For some reason, she felt emotions, that she never felt before. So many things were racing through her mind. Each one said get revenge. Should she follow in Kagura's footsteps, she would most likely feel the same fate. However, as Kagura once told her, it's better to be dead and free, than to be a slave and alive. 


	2. Stealing my Heart

Chapter 2 Stealing my Heart  
  
Kanna stayed by the side of her dead sister for hours. Then a thought struck her.  
  
'I want revenge. However, Naraku holds my heart, I must get it back.' she thought angrily as his name passed through her head. She clenched her fists angrily as she shook with anger and hatred.  
  
"Why am I feeling all these new emotions?" she asked herself is small and nearly silent voice. "Dam!" she yelled into the cold and hollow night air. She shook her head as she turned her gaze to Naraku's fortress. She knew he wasn't there so she had a clear shot of getting her heart back. She smirked evily as she ran to the fortress.  
  
She was able to enter is easily enough, however, this was the easy part. She tiptoed through the many twisting and winding hallways until she came to the room of Naraku. Up on top of a shell, lay several jars. Each one pulsing with energy. Her heart. However, one jar looked dead, no doubt the jar that once held Kagura's heart.  
  
Kanna looked down at the ground as tears of anger and sadness flowed down her face and began to pool on the ground. She wiped them off her face with the end of her sleeve. She could instantly tell which one belonged to her. She reached up to claim it and was repelled.  
  
"Shit." she cursed angrily as her burnt hand began to smoke slightly. She found it to be nearly painless. She sat on the ground as many thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't have much longer to just be sitting there doing nothing. She needed a plan now.  
  
She looked down at the fan of Kagura. She pulled it off her sash and opened it. She used the wind it created to move her heart jar to her. It worked. The jar came to her and when she touched it, the heart inside returned to inside of her.  
  
She dropped the jar and pressed her hand to her chest. A thumping feeling made her smile. Her actual first smile ever. She only wished that Kagura had thought of this long ago. Then again, maybe she did. Yes, Kanna remembered now.  
  
(flashback.)  
  
Kagura walked down a dimly lit hallway and then stopped. She came face to face with Naraku. She smirked in a smug sort of way. She crossed her arms in her usual manner and looked at Naraku.  
  
"I know a way to get my heart back." she said lightly. Naraku gave a small smirk as he spoke.  
  
"Really, you do? Then tell me Kagura, why have you not yet left." he asked her. Kagura looked down the hall and then down the other side. She looked back at her 'father'.  
  
"Kanna, is the only thing keeping me here." she said before turning around and walking the other way. All the while, Kanna stood listening, using her mirror to see them.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"It's all my fault!" she yelled at herself. "She could have left any time, but.....but.... I was holding her back from her one and only desire!" she cried. Hot tears rolled down her face, her eyes going slightly red from all her crying. Then, she sensed Naraku was near. She quickly ran out of his room and down several halls before she was outside once more.  
  
She came to Kagura's side once out of the fortress. She held her sisters cold hand once more before she pulled the feathers out of Kagura's hair. She tossed one into the air and used it to pass through Naraku's barrior.  
  
She couldn't beleive how easy that was. Or, did Naraku set all this up. He had predicted their movements before. No, he couldn't have. She nodded her head in agreement with her idea's that he couldn't have thought of all this. She looked to the sky and gave a small laugh of triumpth.  
  
Then she fell asleep on the soft feather beneath her. The wind carried it's new master along gently like rocking a child to sleep. Kanna fell into a deep sleep. One of Kagura and her dream to be free. 


	3. Changes

Chapter 3. Changes  
  
Kagome sat next to a large fire that burned brightly. She watched the flames dance around merrily. The blur of colors made her eyes hurt after a while. She looked up at the sky. The moon lay in a cresent. Then, an object flew past the moon. Cutting through the peaceful night she could hear the wind howling.  
  
"Kagura." Kagome said remembering that Kagura used those feathers. She stood and grabbed her bow and arrows and slunk away from the rest of her friends. She went into a run when she was a good distance away from them. She stopped as the feather landed and someone rolled off.  
  
It was too dark to see the person so Kagome began to moved closer, which wasn't a good idea. The person rose up quickly and jumped backwards away from her. She could see a pair of fangs that glistened under the pale moonlight. Then, she saw a mirror in the hands of the person.  
  
"Kanna." Kagome said instantly recognizing the mirror. Kagome pulled out her bow and notched an arrow in it. She let the arrow fly at Kannaa, and instead of her using her mirror she used a fan. The arrow was then thrown into the air upwards and carried away by the wind.  
  
Kagome's horror stricken face fell pale as she was ill. She fell to her knees and looked up at her opponent. Kanna stepped out of the shadows so Kagome could see her. Kagome glared at Kanna, who held her mirror out in front of her and Kagura's fan at her waist.  
  
"Why, do you hold Kagura's weapon Kanna?" Kagome demanded. Kanna glared at her soon found that her emotion of sadness and sorrow was too much for her. Hot tears rolled down her face from her eyes. Kagome looked taken back by this action and felt sorry for whatever she had just said.  
  
Kanna wiped the tears off her face and rubbed her eyes. She swallowed loudly with guilt as she gazed at the ground.  
  
"Naraku killed her." she mummbled under her breath. Kagome looked shocked as she spoke, for Kanna could not control her new emotions. Soon she began to pound the earth angrily with her fists, creating small holes from where she hit the ground.  
  
"Damn him!" she yelled at the moon that hung lazily up in the sky. "I'm going to kill him!" she shouted once more as the wind picked up a lot and soon trees were falling out of place and Kagome had trouble staying on the ground.  
  
"Kanna, please! Calm yourself, if you don't your going to tear this place apart!" Kagome yelled over the howling and screeching of the wind, that she now controled. Kanna took a few deep breaths as the wind stopped.  
  
"I wish to join you and your cause." she said in her cold emotionless voice. Kagome looked shocked at this. Kanna had always been one who didn't wish for friends, companions, or anyone else. She was a loner and having her around made Kagome nervious.  
  
"Why join us?" she asked quite interested in her answer. Kanna lowered her mirror and dropped it. It made a clank on the ground, but didn't brake or even scar itself.  
  
"I wish for revenge on my sisters behalf." Kanna answered simply as she dropped to the ground and watched her mirror as if it might do something on it's own. Kagome looked down at the child she now felt such pain for.  
  
"It's fine with me, but you must promise to bring no harm to us, understand?" Kagome asked the pain filled girl. She looked up and nodded slowly. Kagome outstretched a hand and helped Kanna up. Kanna clutched her mirror next to her body as she walked behind Kagome.  
  
They reached camp by sunrise, because Kanna was explaining her position to Kagome. Kagome didn't speak as they reached the camp site. Inuyasha was still alseep, but Sango and Miroku were wide awake.  
  
"Stay here, until I call for you." Kagome whispered to the girl. Kanna nodded in understanding as Kagome left her.  
  
"Kagome-chan, we were so worried about you." Sango greeted her friend with a bright face. Miroku didn't speak, but simply smiled as he woke Inuyasha.  
  
"About time, you got back Kagome. By the way, where were you. I couldn't even catch your scent anywhere?" he asked as he walked up to her. Kagome smiled at her friends, however inside she was frowning. She took a deep breath before she said anything.  
  
"I found someone who would like to help us in our quest to kill Naraku. Someone who I beleive we can fully trust." Kagome said weakly. Sango smiled while Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"That's wonderful Kagome-chan, where is this person you speak of?" she asked lightly while looking around. Kagome pointed towards the place where Kanna was.  
  
"You can come out." she called to her. Kanna hesitated at first, but regained her silent and evil like look. As she stepped from the forest Sango's face went blank and Miroku looked like he had just gotten hit with something. Inuyasha jumped out in front of her and pulled out his blade.  
  
"This is a trick, you must have killed the person Kagome was talking, so I'll kill y....." Inuyasha got cut off as a loud 'Sit' command was given and Inuyasha fell into the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Inuyasha, she is the person I was speaking about." Kagome said in an annoyed voice. "I'm sorry about that Kanna." Kagome apologized.  
  
"It's not like I'm not used to seeing this halfling running around waving his sword at the innocent." Kanna remarked. Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"How can you be innocent! Didn't you try to kill us before on several accounts!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed the tip of his sword at her.  
  
I'm going to stop here, wait for chapter 4 if you want to know how everything goes. 


	4. Changes Part 2

Chapter 4. Changes Part 2.  
  
Kanna showed no emotion has Inuyasha spoke. Her eyes laid as emotionless than ever before. It looked as if she didn't even think or care about what the hanyou had just said. Kagome knelt down so she was at eye level with Kanna. She put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about him Kanna. He's just angry because he just woke up. Give him some time." Kagome said to the small girl softly. Inuyasha's face was now twisted with anger as he went forward and pushed Kagome out of the way. He turned and looked down at her.  
  
"She can't give me time because, she isn't going to be around! I'm going to kill her once and for all!" Inuyasha said as he raised his blade. Just as he brought the blade down to use the wind scar, Kanna whipped out her mirror and cast his attack back at him.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground with a dazed look on his face. He touched his chest where blood was steadily flowing from. He looked back up at Kanna who held a small glint of amusement in her eyes. Inuyasha growled as Kagome ran over to him.  
  
"Kanna, you shouldn't have done that!" Kagome yelled with a hint of guilt in her voice. Kanna simply took a few steps forward and glared at the hanyou.  
  
"Would you have prefered that he kill me?" she asked in her emotionless voice. It was cold and harsh the way she spoke now. Kagome looked down in shame, she didn't want Kanna dead, but she also didn't want Inuyasha hurt. Kagome hung her head in shame as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Now listen, I am coming with you, whether you wish it or not." Kanna said. "Just to be sure you don't leave me behind I'll take some insurance." Kanna said with an evil smirk as she reached out a hand to grab Shippo.  
  
His attempt at running was useless when she grabbed his tail and raised him up to eye level with her. She found the fear in his eyes to be amusing.  
  
"If you betray me in any way," she said with an evil look spread across her face," Consider this one's soul gone."  
  
Kagome looked up at Kanna shocked. After how emotional she had been earlier and how pained she felt inside. Yet, now she was taking her pain and anger out on Shippo. She should have never agreed to anything with Kanna. Kagome mentally slapped herself.  
  
Sango didn't speak. She felt rather uncomfortable being around a demon that once tried to kill her and her friends. She turned around and went to gather her weapons before another word could be said. Miroku simply eyed her carefully. He felt his stomach twist into a knot. Just being around her made his feel like he was being swallowed by Kazaana.  
  
Inuyasha stood up angrily and stormed away from Kagome, Kanna, and Shippo. Shippo looked up pleadingly at Kagome, his eyes full of fear. Kagome couldn't keep eye contact and looked down from his gaze. He lowered his head in disappointment.  
  
Once everyone was set to go they went on their way. Kanna was at the back of the line. For some reason Kirara wouldn't leave her alone. Sango was puzzled over the fire neko's actions but didn't wish to so much as look at Kanna.  
  
The day passed quickly and the sun soon set behind the horizon. The gang had set up camp and Kanna seemed to disappear with Shippo and Kirara. Kagome hadn't spoken at all as she made Ramen. When it was done Inuyasha took his bowl greedily. Sango didn't eat much and Miroku just didn't eat at all.  
  
Each one had the same thing on their minds. Kanna. Where did she go and did she kill Shippo? What is wrong with Kirara? They all thought about these questions in their minds. A deep sigh from Sango broke the strange silence. She stood up and began to walk away. No one stopped her or even spoke a word. Each one wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
Kanna was in a hot spring bathing. Her white hair matched her skin perfectly. The pale girl had Shippo trapped in a cage of wind so he wouldn't leave. As Kanna finally began to relax she heard a soft crying sound. She looked around and saw that Shippo was crying.  
  
"Kagome..... help me..." he sniffed out as tears caressed his face. She lowered her head as Kagura's image passed through her mind. She remember something Kagura had once done for her.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kanna laid in the clutch of a demon. Her mirror lay on the ground not too far away. Even though she knew she would most likely die, she was emotionless. Then something snapped inside her as the demon began to kill her. She called out to her sister.  
  
"Kagura, help me!" she yelled into the hollow night. Moments later several blades of wind came out of the trees and Kagura emerged. Her fan held firmly in her hand as she walked up to Kanna.  
  
"You saved me." she said weakly. Kagura nodded her head slowly as she handed Kanna her mirror.  
  
"We are, after all sisters." Kagura replied as the two siblings walked into the forest. For the first time in her life, Kanna gave a weak smile as she took Kagura's hand like a child would a mother. Kagura looked down at Kanna but didn't speak and allowed her to stay that way.  
  
(end flashback.)  
  
Kanna felt a tear roll down her own cold face. She waved Kagura's fan as the wind cage around Shippo vanished. Shippo looked confused as he looked towards his captor.  
  
"Why let me go?" he asked confused. Kanna looked up at him with slightly blurry eyes.  
  
"I know what it feels like, to be kept from the ones you love. To be kept from your emotions and your heart." she replied as she put a hand her chest where her heart beat steadily.  
  
"All she wanted was freedom. Freedom for her and me. Was that wrong? Was it!?" she yelled the last part sadly as she broke down into tears. Shippo looked guilty. He looked away sadly, he felt pain for her.  
  
"No, it's not wrong." he said before he bounced away into the trees that surrounded the spring. The whole time, Sango stood behind a tree. Her eyes became teary as she finally found an understanding for the young demonic girl. She was alone now that her sister was dead. She probably felt, much like she did about Kohaku. She sighed as she turned around and went back to the camp.  
  
Everyone looked as a silent crying Sango came to the camp. Shippo was sitting next to Kagome. Sango sat down next to him as the tears continued to flow. She tried to keep them hidden, but the memory of her younger brother made her cry like this. Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong, but, something told her not too.  
  
Not long later, Kanna came back. Sango stood up and walked to Kanna. For a moment Kagome thought Sango would attack her. Then Sango fell to her knees and pulled the young girl into a soft embrace.  
  
"Have you ever been hugged before?" Sango asked in a whisper. Kanna shook her head.  
  
"Never." she replied in a hushed voice. Sango pulled her closer as she spoke that one word. The rest of the gang just watched them. Shippo soon found enough courage to join them. He walked up to Kanna and hugged her leg, because he was too short to give her a real hug.  
  
"What in the name of hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha demanded. Sango looked at him.  
  
"I have found an understanding for all these changes." she said softly. 


	5. Her First Step

Chapter 5. Her First Step  
  
The night rolled on quickly as the first rays of the dawn awoke the shard hunting group. Sango had slept next to Kanna, along with Kirara and Shippo. Inuyasha didn't feel anything at all towards Kanna. He still beleived she would turn on them.  
  
Miroku still kept his distance. He hated the feeling that over came him when she was close. Sango, however, stayed with Kanna most of the time now. Almost as if they were sisters. Kirara and Shippo also stayed with them. Kanna seemed so popular to Kagome.  
  
'She's just trying to fit in with us.' she thought over and over again, yet, nothing could shake this strange feeling she had. Kagome shook it off as they reached a village. Kagome sighed with releif as they entered it. They would finaly have a real place to sleep that night.  
  
Once they entered the village, people instantly began to point and whisper around them. They spoke of Kanna and Inuyasha and how they were demons. Kanna didn't seem to mind this, however, Inuyasha was furrious. He clenched his fists tightly and then blew his lid.  
  
"Oh, shut up! It's not like you've never seen a demon before! You stupid and weak huma...." he was cut short by Kagome yelling sit and he fell into the ground. Kagome quickly apologized to the villagers who were surprised by her power over Inuyasha.  
  
Then welcomed them once Miroku had done his whole 'I feel and evil cloud hanging over this place' thing. It seemed to work every time no matter what. As food was brought to them Kanna didn't even eat. Sango kept looking at her with a concerned face.  
  
"Kanna, why do you not eat?" Sango asked gently. Kanna looked at the food then at Sango.  
  
"I am a void of pure nothingness. I do not need food to sustain myself." she replied emotionlessly. Everyone seemed surprised. Then Miroku suddenly realized something, why he felt like being pulled into the Kazaana when she was around.  
  
"Kanna, you say you are a void of nothingness. Not only that, but you control the winds as well, correct?" he asked lightly. The whole group stared at him, wondering why he spoke so suddenly.  
  
"Hai." she replied.  
  
"Then that makes exactly like my Kazaana, doesn't it?" he asked as he held up his cursed right hand. Kanna had never thought about that. However, his point was correct.  
  
"Hai. I am like the wind tunnel." she said weakly. Sango stared at her with wide eyes. Miroku nodded his head as he crossed his arms. Kagome was so shocked that she dropped her food and Inuyasha just glared at her.  
  
Kanna lowered her head in shame as Sango put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kanna's eyes botled upwards and towards the sliding door. Some of her old habits were coming back. The ones that told her to drain souls.  
  
"What's wrong Kanna?" Sango asked. Kanna didn't answer. Instead she stood up and left the room and ran out of the village. Sure enough several soul collectors were gathering around the siloutte of Kikyou.  
  
'So many souls. I shall take them all from her and leave her a lifeless pile of clay.' Kanna thought as she went forward.  
  
Kikyou's head snapped up as Kanna drew ever closer to her. A shiver ran up her spine as always when she saw the girl.  
  
"Tell me, detachment of Naraku. Why have you come here?" she demanded. Her voice angry and full of hatred.  
  
"I am not a detachment from Naraku. I am Kanna and I came on my own free will." she said while looking at her with emotionless eyes and face.  
  
"Free will? That is a joke, you a void of nothingess have no will. You are merely a puppet of Naraku's." Kikyou laughed. Kanna felt anger rise up in her. She pulled her mirror out and held it out in front of her. Many souls were instantly pulled from Kikyou's body.  
  
Kikyou hadn't expected her to attack. She fell to her knees as her souls were slowly drained. She cried out in pain as her life drained slowly by Kanna's mirror. Not only that, but a strong wind kept her soul collectors from getting anywhere near her.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kikyou scream. His eyes went wide as he realized why Kanna left. He growled angrily as he stood up and chased after Kanna and Kikyou.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha left. Why was everyone leaving. Sango looked worried as she stopped eating. She cared too much for Kanna for some reason now. As did Shippo and Kirara. Why was all this happening to them.  
  
Inuyasha arrived just as Kanna began walking back towards the village. The body of Kikyou followed her. Her eyes blank and lifeless as she walked behind Kanna.  
  
"Damn it! What in the name of blazing hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha yelled. Kanna smirked as she showed Inuyasha what she was holding in her hand. She held the fan of Kagura, no doubt using dance of the dead to move Kikyou. Inuyasha raced forward and grabbed Kikyou. She simply pulled away and followed Kanna.  
  
"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you for this!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his blade. He raised it up ready to strike. As he brought the blade down, the wind scar flew out at her. Instead of simply repelling it back at him, she used Kikyou's body as a sheild. When the wind scar struck her, her body broke into peices. Her severed head was the only part still intact.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees and began to crawl towards Kikyou's head. Just as he was about to reach it. Kanna brought a wind blade down and smashed it into peices.  
  
"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't used the wind scar. She wouldn't be in peices, stupid halfling." she said with a disgusted look spread across her face. Tears fell down Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Your right." he said while taking all her insults. She was right, he had killed the very one he was set to protect. Kanna kicked him so he would fall over. As he looked back up he saw Kanna. She was using one of Kagura's feathers to take them both back to the village. He noticed that she held a green leaf like plant. He didn't recognize and didn't have time to before he blacked out.  
  
Kanna smirked evily. "Step one, completed." she mummbeld." 


	6. Trust

Chapter 6. Trust  
  
Kanna returned to the village and the inn where they were staying. Kagome and Miroku rushed to see if Inuyasha was okay as Sango went to Kanna.  
  
"What happened to him?" Kagome asked Kanna. Kanna looked to Kagome with her expressionless face then spoke.  
  
"I went out because I felt a strange presence nearby. Inuyasha followed me and ran into Kikyou. She attempted to pull him into hell, however, I was able to stop her by pulling out your soul." Kanna spoke slowly as she held up her mirror. Large white souls sprang forth and entered Kagome.  
  
"You took my soul from Kikyou?" she asked as if she didn't beleive it. Kanna nodded as she turned back to Sango. Just as she did Inuyasha awoke. He looked up at Kagome, but all he saw was Kikyou. He pulled Kagome down into an embrace as he spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kikyou. I'll protect you forever, I never meant anything bad to happen to you. Forgive me, Kikyou." he said weakly. Kagome felt herself blow up with anger. She shoved Inuyasha down and away from her and sat him 5 times.  
  
He looked up teary eyed, yet still her saw Kikyou. His spirit laid broken at the loss of his first love. He hoped now, that who he saw really was Kikyou.  
  
"What did I do Kikyou?" he asked lightly as he tried to walk towards Kagome. Hot tears were streaming down Kagome's face as he spoke Kikyou and not Kagome.  
  
"SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!" she yelled at him everytime he tried to get back. She would have gone on forever, if not for Miroku grabbing her arm to get her attention. With no one else to turn to she broke down into tears and cried as she fell onto Miroku.  
  
He helped her to sit as he tried to comfort her. He couldn't beleive how insensitive Inuyasha just was. How could he see Kikyou when Kagome was right in front of him. He sighed as he patted her back. Sango rushed over to Kagome. Kagome looked up at the concerned face of her dearest friend and fell onto Sango and cried into her shoulder.  
  
Sango looked to Miroku for help but, he could not give her any. Kagome looked up blurry eyed at Inuyasha. He lay still on the floor with his face down. She, for some reason, didn't care if she had killed him. Her now slightly red eyes bled more tears as she looked to Kanna.  
  
"Kanna, onegai. Can you please transport us to the forest so we may camp their? Onegai, just leave Inuyasha to his dreams of.... of..." she was cut short as she broke down and kept on crying.  
  
"Of course Kagome." she said. She slid open the outside door and threw one of her feathers as it became larger, enough to carry them all. Shippo jumped onto Kanna's shoulder and Kirara on the other. Miroku picked up Kagome's bag as Kanna threw her other feather.  
  
"I will take your belonging's on this one while you take that one. I shall lead the way and the feather shall follow." Kanna said in her usual voice. Kagome nodded while Miroku looked stunned.  
  
"But Kagome, your shards will be with her?! Does that not making you worry in the least bit?!" he asked. Sango gave him a death glare and Kagome just shook her head to answer him. Mirokuk jumped onto the feather with ease and sat the end with his back to the two girls.  
  
Once Kanna was on her feather, they took off towards the forest. However, they did not stop when they reached it. Miroku looked to Kanna suspicously as she kept her gaze ahead. Shippo and Kirara had fallen alseep as did Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Kanna." he called to her. She turned her head to look at him. She slowed her feather so she was next to him.  
  
"Hai." she said.  
  
"If you wanted, could you pull something inside your mirror other than souls and attacks, like people?" he asked. Kanna nodded slowly. Miroku looked like he was sick as he glanced down at his cursed right hand.  
  
"I could help you." she said lightly. Miroku looked up at her slightly confused. She didn't say anything as she reached out and grabbed his right hand. She pulled the beads off. Miroku was ready to take cover, but then something happened. Nothing happened. He looked at his hand.  
  
The Kazaana was still there, just a little smaller and not pulling anything in. He was stunned, then it hit him. A wind and a void of nothingness. Since both Kanna and the Kazaana are so exactly the same thing, Kanna can make this curse vanish.  
  
Kanna had wrapped the beads back around his hand and was looking at him. Miroku bowed his head to her in thanks.  
  
"I made it better. It can pull in more than ever, yet it won't grow. Now, you can also pull in Naraku's insects and not be poisoned." she said lightly before flying her feather ahead of the other. Miroku looked at his hand with caution and then he smiled at Kanna.  
  
It took only a few more moments before they landed close to a few hotsprings. Once they landed Kagome and Sango awoke. They both looked as Miroku was sitting next to Kanna and talking to her like he would anyone of them. Sango leaned over to Kagome.  
  
"Something must have happened while we were asleep." Sango said in a whisper. "It looks like Miroku now trusts her."  
  
"Kanna, tell me. We all seek revenge from Naraku, but what will that mean for you? Won't Naraku call you traitor?" he asked slightly worried for his new friend. Kanna looked up towards the moonlit sky.  
  
"Yes, he will most likely want me dead, however, he now has no hold over me. It does not matter that I betrayed him. For now, I am free." Kanna said lightly. As Miroku looked at her through the corner of his eyes, he saw the moonlight reflecting off one lone tear.  
  
Sango smiled as she saw how Miroku was now treating Kanna. He had his arm wrapped around her and held her closely. Sango looked to Kagome. Kagome watched them with a kindness in her eyes.  
  
'Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango all trust Kanna now. We don't need that stupid dog, we are fine the way we are.' Kagome thought as she pushed Inuyasha out of her mind. She looked to Sango and smiled sweetly as she stood up and walked over to Kanna and Miroku. Sango followed her and they both sat down. Kagome next to Miroku and Sango next to Kanna.  
  
Then something struck Kagome.  
  
'Sango acts like a big sister to Kanna. Maybe Sango feels pity to her and wants to help by trying to replace Kagura?' Kagome thought. As for Miroku, he just kept looking at his cursed hand.  
  
'I'll admit they are acting strangely.' Kagome thought. 


	7. Ressurection Plans

Chapter 7. Ressurection Plans  
  
Kagome shrugged off all her thoughts as she looked to the sky. Maybe, she was too hard on Inuyasha? She didn't really want to think about him now, however, he always passed through her mind. She shook her head violently trying to rid herself of his image. But no, it didn't work. She sighed with defeat.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?" came Kanna's voice. Kagome looked over towards her and shook her head and forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." she replied cheerfully. Though, once Kanna looked away an expression of guilt fell onto her face. She felt so awful to what she did to Inuyasha, she had to make things right, but, no she couldn't. She hated him too much to even look at him now. She felt so confused.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" she heard Sango call. Kagome looked up at her friend. "Kanna and I are heading to the hot springs, would you like to join us?" she asked kindly as she stood up. Kagome nodded as she ran to her bag and grabbed several towels and followed Kanna and Sango.  
  
They reached the hotsprings in a few minutes. Kanna moved away from Kagome and Sango to use the spring next to the one Kagome and Sango were using. Once in the water, Sango couldn't see Kanna.  
  
"Kanna?" she called out while looking around for her.  
  
"Hai?" came Kanna's cold and emotionless voice in reply to Sango. Sango moved so she could see where Kanna was and gasped. On Kanna's back lay many scars and in the center, lies a large spider scar.  
  
"You are still marked by Naraku simbol." Sango said sadly. Kanna turned around to face them. She nodded slowly.  
  
"I will always be a detachment of Naraku's even, if I have my freedom and my life." she said coldly. No one spoke after that. Kanna was the first to leave. No one protested when she went in the opposite direction of the camp. They just let her go.  
  
The night began to grow dim as the sun began to rise. A lone figure stood at the mouth of a cave. A pair of large eyes watched it from behind.  
  
"Master, how can I serve you?" came a voice from inside the cave. The one who stood outside the cave looked around and then spoke.  
  
"I want someone to be recreated, understand? I want you to bring someone back from the dead, Urasue." came the cold and emotionless voice of Kanna. Urasue nodded in understanding.  
  
"Who am I to bring back from the dead, master Kanna?" Urasue asked in her olde croaky voice. Kanna looked at the demon she had just brought back from the dead using many souls to make her body.  
  
"I wish for the Wind Soreress Kagura to live once more. I carry her soul, weapon, and heart with me. Everything you need to bring her back to life is here." Kanna said as she threw a silver jewel shard at her feet. Urasue stared at it in aw before picking it up.  
  
"I was able to seal her soul and heart within that shard. Now when she is reborn, tell her to seek out Kanna." she said before walking away to leave Urasue to her work. The old demon nodded as she began work, to bring back Kagura. 


End file.
